the_legacy_of_the_crystal_shardfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Log
Prelude: Arrival in Bryn Shander Yetis at the Gate Act 1: The Drawing Down Arcane Brotherhood *Gant is making a play for Speaker of Bryn Shander **Sewing doubt into buisness owners about her leadership **Setting up a 'protection' racket to strong arm citizens with Ship Rethnor *In 6 days, on the Highharvesttide holiday, Duvassa seat as speaker will be contested and Gant will make his move *Aarun, a Harper Agent followed Ship Rethnor and caught on to his plot, **Ordered silver weapons from Luskan to deal with the wear rats **Working with Mithann a retired cleric, and Dunavana the warehouse owner 'Getting here' *Getting Rierdon's money back from Slim (half of 150gp) *Deliviering the Silver Weapons safely *Exploring the extortionists 'Confronting Slim' On the 25th *Slim is in the process of murdering Aarun, if caught he fights them to 'silence' them. *Slim is supposed to get away *'Loot: '''Aarun has 100gp worth of gems (2 gems) *'Quest Item: Aarun has a fake note pointing Mithann as the master mind behind his murder (See resources for PDF) After the 25th *Slim gives Rierdon 50gp for his trouble *Slim insistes that his protection ring is legal and legitemate *If provoked- they refuse to admit they are extortionists and insist they don't want to fight *If attacked, Slim gets away '''Talking to Mithann (Arrive here by either finding the note on Aarun's body, or she seeks them out) *Susipicious that Ship Rethnor are wererats *Admits to working with Aarun and knowing he is a Harper Agent *Worried about not hearing from Aarun *Offers 2 quests: **Aarun's Weapons **Helping Aglonell 'Aarun's Weapons ' (Arrive here by delivering weapons to Aarun, or recomendation by Mithann, or Dunnavan seeks them out) *Dunnavan ws hired by Aarun to store the weapons until his arrival *On the night of the 25th while Aarun is being murdered his warehouse is broken into and burnt down *The weapons are in his second warehouse, he is worried they will get stolen *Asks the adventurers to protect his warehouse (50gp), or gives it to them for their safe keeping (if Mithann recommends) *The night of the 26th his warehouse is attacked, Encounter: nighttime breakin *The silver weapons are the same weapons the party uses, your discresion 'Helping Aglonell' (Arrive here by recomendation by Mithann or Aglonell seeks them out) *Aglonell was recently harassed by 3 thugs, and his traps are being raided *The sherif doesn't want to commit resources to his claims, he things it was a singular event *In reality Gant's thugs are recruiting a gang of thugs who were the ones who have stealing Aglonell's game and hrassing him *Aglonell has an apointment with Aarun, but he will never make it (he's dead) the adventures can show up instead *He can't offer any gold but knows the location of their hide out *Hideout is 7 miles north of Bryn Shander, Southwestern slopes of Kelvin's Cairn. (3.5 hours at a moderate pace, 2.5 hours at a fast pace) *When approaching the hideout, they must pass it's guards. Encounter: hideout guards *Inside most of the thugs have move into Bryn Shander but there is still a fore of Slim's trusted wererat sailors. Encounter: hideout thugs *In the end, Marek and his wolf is waiting. He has resolved to never run from a fight again. Encounter: Marek the Shank *'Loot: '''2 flaska of Alchemist's fire, Locked chests (220gp / Hard DC to pick / Slim has key) *'Quest Item: Find a cumpled parchement from the ring leader marked by a secret sigil (It's Gant) (See resources for PDF) '''The Wizard's Gambit Note: Don't be confused with the Council Hall and the Town Hall. The voting is happening in the Town Hall, the ambush is in the Council hall On the Highharvesttide Festival *Gant is planning to make his move against Duvessa. He has kidnapped her so she would be present during the meeting. If the characters have pissed of Gant *'Quest Item: '''A runner finds them with a forged letter from Duvessa asking them to mee them in the Council Hall. *If the character go to the Hall, a group of thugs are they waiting. '''Encounter: Ship Rethnor thugs' In either case, the Sherif find them *Duvassa is missing and everyone is impatiently waiting. *Sheriff knows Duvessa enough to know that she wouldn't show up. Flow play is afoot! *'Skill Challenge: '''Figure out where Duvessa is. (If they fail the sheriff suggests checking out the Speaker's Palace) *'Quest Item: A note is found in the Palace to Duvessa telling her to 'come to my office' signed by that same sigil (It's Gant!) (See resources for PDF) *'''Skill Challenge: '''Who's office? If they haven't all ready figured it out, the Sherif helps them. It's Gant's sigil! *In Gant's office with his sigil on the door. The sigil is a glyph of warding which can be set off. *Insider Slim has Duvessa tied out. His focus is to keep the heroes there and not call for help. Gant's wuasit familiar is there as well but escapes if things get too hairy. '''Encounter: Gant's offices 'Resolution' If Duvessa is saved, she eposes Gant and keeps her place as speaker "While you've busied yourselves fighting my forces here, I've woven my pans throughtout Ten-Towns, and Easthaven is about to feel my wrath. Can you be in ten towns at once? Perhaps not... but I can." and he teleports away. If Slim survives, he escapes to Lonelywood and avoid Gant and the heroes from then on.